kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2017 January 25th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_January_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:521732| January]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 25}}|this link.}} * Implementation of *Setsubun seasonal mode. * Implementation of 3 new quests * New PvP matching system * now drops in 4-5 * can now be built through LSC * New furniture * Maximum ship slot is increased to 320 Arashio Kai Ni A strong Asashio-class combat destroyer with the ability to carry tanks for anti-installation duties. With 69 , she is the strongest tank carrier at the moment in the game. * Requires lvl 67+ * Requires a blueprint * Comes with a stock Daihatsu Landing Craft Limited-time CGs * Setsubun CG ** ** ** ** * Returning Setsubun CG ** ** Limited-time Voices ''Refer to Seasonal/Setsubun 2017 for more information Several new (as well as old) voice lines has been added: New Quest as Flagship, which includes at least one of either , or as well. Sortie to World 5-5 and obtain 2 A-rank or higher victories! |Rewards_RSC = 800 / 0 / 800 / 800 |Rewards_Items = Reinforcement Expansion X 1 |Note = Requires: (?) }} }} Setsubun 2017 Chain Quest Time-limited quests, until next maintenance. and 2x . Scrap 2x . (Don't accidentally scrap or , they do NOT count. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 100 / 0 |Rewards_Items = "Irako" X 1 Furniture Fairy |Note = Requires: S21 and F8 }} }} PvP System A new PvP system has been implemented, which allows players to narrow down the PvP opponents they want to receive. The PvP opponents are now split into 2 pools and the players have 3 choices: * (New) PvP Fleet (1st Group) - The opponents are much stronger than the 2nd Group. * (New) PvP Fleet (Group 2) - The opponents selected are those around your level. * (Old Ver.) WHOLE - The opponents is chosen using the old method. Note: Players can only change the PvP method 2 hours before a PvP reset. Libeccio in 4-5 is now permanently available as a drop in 4-5. She is known to drop on nodes I, J and H in 4-5. Zara now available in LSC can now be constructed in LSC. While herself is not as impressive in terms of combat stats, she carries the ability to use Bombers and Fighters. She is also required for improving a to a . To construct her in LSC, you need to have at least one of the 2 following ships as secretary: * * The amount of resources is still under investigation, but the devs suggested that it shouldn't be too little or too much. Misc. Maximum ship slot is increased to 320 Maximum equipment slots have been increased by 40 Furniture Wallpaper= Setsubun wallpaper.png|Setsubun wallpaper Candy-making wallpaper.png|Candy-making wallpaper * Setsubun wallpaper * Candy-making wallpaper |-|Desk= Maki Kitchen.png|Maki Kitchen Setsubun Manuscript Desk.png|Setsubun Manuscript Desk Chocolate kitchen.png|Chocolate kitchen Adult's setsubun set.png|Adult's setsubun set * Maki Kitchen * Setsubun Manuscript Desk Quest Reward * Chocolate kitchen * Adult's setsubun set |-|Window= Stylish barred window.png|Stylish barred window * Stylish barred window |-|Object= Setsubun Wall Scroll.png|Setsubun Wall Scroll * Setsubun Wall Scroll |-|Chest= Setsubun Mamemaki set.png|Setsubun "Mamemaki" set * Setsubun "Mamemaki" set